


Memories of A Windy City

by franzfan23



Series: Riders and Fifty Things [2]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about a half boiled detective, his partner, their boss, and her motorcycle husband
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, Narumi Akiko/Terui Ryuu
Series: Riders and Fifty Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Memories of A Windy City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narashikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Kari-chan! Here some of your favorite Fuuto couples for you!

**#01 - Ring**

Nothing made him more nervous than the time he went down on one knee in front of Akiko. 

**#02 - Hero**

There isn’t a soul in Fuuto who hasn’t heard about their two in one hero. 

**#03 - Memory**

“Our client better get back here soon!” Shoutaro yelled as the lost cat he currently got ran with a Gaia Memory in its mouth.

**#04 - Box**

He was practically screaming at Akiko to put back the box of his old written reports.

**#05 - Run**

“How long has Shoutaro been chasing our client’s parrot?” “An hour, give or take....”

**#06 - Hurricane**

“What the heck happened to the office, Philip?!” 

**#07 - Wings**

“Stupid pet pigeons…” Shoutaro muttered to himself as he tried to wash the bird poop from his precious Windscale. 

**#08 - Cold**

Whenever a cold front hit Fuuto, Philip had another excuse to go cuddle with his aibou.

**#09 - Red**

His nightmares always had him covered in his mentor’s blood. 

**#10 - Drink**

“...Why is Philip still unconscious, Akiko?” “He was researching alcohol this time and took a sip of beer before passing out.”

**#11 - Midnight**

Once the clock struck twelve, Akiko leaned in for a kiss with her soon to be husband. 

**#12 - Temptation**

Seeing Shoutaro doing his workout made Philip want to just jump his partner.

**#13 - View**

“Philip, please stop staring at me.” “But you look nice shirtless…”

**#14 - Music**

His eyes widened with horror when he realized Akiko took a video of him singing that corny pop song on the radio.

**#15 - Silk**

“Why is there a sewing machine in the garage, Hidari?” “Remember that case we got from that fashion designer? Philip started researching fashion design...”

**#16 - Cover**

“Why do I have to go undercover as the other girl, Akiko?!” “Ryu wouldn’t be able to pull it off, so just get into the dress, Shoutaro!”

**#17 - Promise**

“Don’t worry, Philip. I’ll keep your promise and protect this city.” 

**#18 - Dream**

They were on top of Fuuto Tower and he was leaning in to kiss his partner… right until reality set in and he toppled from the chair he was sleeping on. 

**#19 - Candle**

“...Philip, we can’t keep all these scented candles.”

**#20 - Talent**

“They kept recordings of our talent show performance?!”

**#21 - Silence**

Everyone kept quiet as Shoutaro broke down again over Philip’s last message. 

**#22 - Journey**

It has been a long year full of Dopants, criminals, and cases, but it was all worth it to see the woman he loved walk down the aisle to him. 

**#23 - Fire**

As soon as she saw smoke coming from the garage, her first response was one very appropriate “I didn’t hear anything about this!”

**#24 - Strength**

Everyone just gapped as Akiko single handedly took down a Dopant with nothing but her slipper. 

**#25 - Mask**

He didn’t know how that woman kept finding ways to break through his facade.

**#26 - Ice**

As soon as the ice water bucket splashed him, his first response was one immediate “AKIKO!”

**#27 - Fall**

“Philip, what happened to your eye?!” “Akiko couldn’t catch me in time when we transformed earlier…”

**#28 - Forgotten**

No matter how many cases he took, he could never forget that his partner is long gone. 

**#29 - Dance**

He couldn’t help his blush when he started to dance with his partner.

**#30 - Body**

“Why was Aikiko sick today…” He muttered to himself as he carried his unconscious partner on his back. 

**#31 - Sacred**

Even after a year, he still couldn’t find the strength in him to erase the whiteboard. 

**#32 - Farewells**

He knew that this day was coming…so why was it so hard to just say goodbye?

**#33 - World**

“I know I don’t say this often, but you mean the world to me, Philip.” 

**#34 - Formal**

“I think you look cute like this!” Akiko smiled as adjusted her very red boyfriend’s tie. 

**#35 - Fever**

“Philip… go to bed. You’re sick.” “But research-” “Don’t make me do it by force!”

**#36 - Laugh**

He would die before he admitted it, but seeing Philip in that St Bernard onesie made Ryu laugh on the inside.

**#37 - Lies**

“I know I said I’d be fine without you… but I think I was just lying to myself.” 

**#38 - Forever**

“As long as the Earth exists, we’ll always be partners.”

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Every inch of his body was screaming at him to give up, but he wouldn’t just let this Dopant run free in this city.

**#40 - Whisper**

Philip had this very troublesome habit of whispering dirty things into his partner’s ear.

**#41 - Wait**

Watching his partner suffer made him more impatient for the day his body can finally be restored. 

**#42 - Talk**

“Shoutaro… do you know how sexual intercourse happen between two males?” Shoutaro immediately spat out his coffee as he realized he had to have a very uncomfortable chat with Philip soon. 

**#43 - Search**

“...Should I even ask about what’s Philip researching right now?”

**#44 - Hope**

As Shoutaro started crying, Akiko hoped that somehow he can find the strength to move on. 

**#45 - Eclipse**

As much as he wanted to, Shoutaro could never find the strength to refuse his partner’s request to study the solar eclipse with him at three am in the morning.

**#46 - Gravity**

“Phlip, we can’t go to the top of Fuuto Tower just so we can test Newton’s law of gravity!”

**#47 - Highway**

As it turns out, biking on a freeway turns out to be a different experience when you have a woman alongside you screaming at other drivers. 

**#48 - Unknown**

If there’s one thing the Gaia Library didn’t know about, it’s that love was far more indescribable than what he read about. 

**#49 - Lock**

“What do you mean you lost the key to the bathroom lock, Akiko?!”

**#50 - Breathe**

He took a deep breath and slowly placed the wedding ring on Philip’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a little more angst than usual... but you like it, don't ya? *winks*


End file.
